tu canción me salvo
by maria.calderonc
Summary: Mi vida avía sido un hoyo vacio sin luz alguno y cada vez avía mas oscuridad pero yo no quería ver este lugar tan oscuro que me cegué. Un día la encontré, me enseño a abrir los ojos y mirar el hoyo en el que estaba, ella le dio luz y una calidez tan hermosa a ese hoyo tan horrorosa que era mi vida.


Naruto no es de mi propiedad pero aun asía quiero hacer esta peque historia

Es de un mundo alterno donde Naruto es cantante.

Y Miren mi otra historia si no la han mirado se llama _**Ángel, Demonio o Humano**_

 _ **¿Qué desearías ser?**_

Estaba en mi habitación con una hoja de papel en mi mano. Me dirijo a mi cama y me recuesto. No puedo dejar de pensar en la chica que cono si en el estudio de grabación.

–Que hermosa es- susurro para mí, pero después de pensar en ella aparece mi tortura, la razón por la que no puedo despertar sin llorar al recordarla. La chica que me arranco el corazón y me lo destrozó sin piedad alguna.

Sakura Haruno, ella fue la chica que me enamoro en el primer instante en la que la mire, ella era una modelo de Europa que binó a estados unidos en una jira mundial. Yo en esos tiempos era un chico común y cualquiera que aspiraba hacer un cantante exitoso. Por un incidente me tope con ella y desde ese momento nos empezamos hablar, claro que a escondidas por supuesto, ella decía que no quería que la prensa descubriera lo nuestro y nos empezara a perseguir, yo por lo idiota que soy le creí porque lo único que pensaba era en estar a su lado, era lo único que me importaba.

Ya teníamos 2 años de estar de novios a escondidas. Fueron increíbles esos dos años juntos, aviamos decidido vivir juntos después de medio año de avernos conocido, ella era muy apasionada en las noches y no es que me quejara pero ella solo tenía sexo con migo mientras que yo le hacía el amor.

Yo quería a serlo oficial ante el público pero ella decía que necesitaba tiempo para decirlo, yo no la presione porque ella había trabajado tanto para ser modelo profesional que no que ría ser la razón por la que su carrera se complicara. Pero estaba decidido hacerla mía. Así que me propuse a horrar para una sortija de compromiso.

Ella sabía de mi sueño y me apoyaba, ella me dijo sobre un concurso de canciones que una disquera estaba promocionando, el premio era grabar un disco con ellos. Yo de inmediato le mande unas de las mejores canciones que había compuesto. Ella estaba emocionada igual que yo. Un mes después me mandaron una carta avisándome que no había ganado. Estaba destrozado pero me dije que habría otras oportunidades. Ese mismo día compre la sortija y me fui directo al departamento que compartíamos. Cuando llegue mire que estaba empacando sus cosas. Ella cuando me miro solo me dijo –los cambiando los planes y que tenía que irse por que había una oportunidad en Inglaterra para hacerse más famosa- asique cuando acabo de empacar me arrodille en frente de ella y le propuse que fuera mi prometida. Ella solo se rio y agarro su maleta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Yo solo la seguí en silesio, ella se paro al abrir la puerta del departamento y me miro a la cara. En ese momento me sentí feliz, llaqué eso significaba que iba aceptar mi propuesta ¿no? Pero ella solo me dijo. –lo siento Naruto pero mi carrera de modelo as más importante que cualquier aventura, al principio eras una forma de quitarme el estrés, eres bueno en la cama por esa razón me quede tanto tiempo en contigo después tenía una pequeña esperanza en que hubieras ganado el concurso y así hacerte cantante, viera dejado que estuviéramos juntos oficialmente, pero como no ganaste así que no gano nada saliendo contigo. Bueno adiós Naruto Uzumaki, fue bueno pasarlo juntos.

Con esas palabras serró la puerta tras ella. Yo me quede estático, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Me caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar. –Maldita zorra- grite pero sabía que ella ya no podía escucharme.

Una semana después me llamaron de la misma disquera diciendo que si aceptaba un trabajo como aprendiz. Yo en esos tiempos todavía estaba devastado, pero era mi sueño y además le enseñaría a esa zorra que con Naruto Uzumaki no se juega.

Pasaron los mese y de aprendiz subí de puesto rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta estaba por lazar mi primer disco, después hice mi primer concierto. Tengo todo lo que e soñado, tengo fama, fortuna y muchas personas que darían todo su dinero solo por estar con migo, pero aun así me siento muy solo, ya no recordaba a Sakura, un que sabía que todavía la seguía amando.

Me levanté de la cama y mire un folleto que estaba en mi mesita de noche, donde decía que la misma disquera que con la que trabajaba iba a dar un concurso donde el ganador podía ir a la disquera, ver como se graba una canción del cantante Naruto Uzumaki y tener una plática con el todo el día de las 12 del día hasta las 9 de la noche y que podía llevar a 2 acompañantes.

Mi mánager me convenció de aceptar, decía que debía de estar más atento con mis fans así que acepte, hicieron el sorteo y la ganadora no fue más que Ino Yamanaka, la conocí hoy por la tarde, no dejo de atosigarme igual que su amiga ten ten pero la otra ni seme acerco, tan solo me miraba de reojo y con una mirada hostil.

Flash back

Yo estaba en una cafetería esperando a la ganadora del concurso, entran 3 chicas, una de ellas era rubia con ojos azules, la otra era de cabello y ojos chocolate, las dos no eran nada del otro mundo, eran lindas pero no para tentarme. Ellas se sentaron enfrente de mí.

Atrás de ellas venia otra chica, ella tenía un cabello azulado oscuro y unos ojos plateados, ella sí que llamo mi atención, era muy hermosa y exótica con esos ojos, sin contar que tenía el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, ella es del tipo de chica que si me tienta.

Ella se sentó al lado de las chicas que tenía en frente de mí. Mi mirada no se aparto ni un segundo de esa chica hasta que escuche como a rubia empezó a decirme –es un gusto estar en frente de mi cantante favorito- yo solo le sonreí y me forcé a no mirar a la chica que está a su lado. –yo me llamo Ino la ganadora del concurso y ellas son mis amigas- señalo a la chica de ojos y pelo chocolate con su mano. –Ella se llama ten ten y ella- ahora señalo a la chica que me cautivo. –Se llama Hinata- ella agacho su cabeza en forma de reverencia pero solo por unos instantes nuestros ojos se cruzaron, los considere los ojos más hermosos que había visto y me estaban mirando directo a mi pero ella aparto la mirada enfocándose en otra cosa.

En toda la tarde ella esto con una actitud fría y desinteresad de mi persona, se miraba que todo lo que la rodeaba era mucho más interesante que yo. Pero había veces que no podía ebiatar mi mirada y esos segundos eran eternos para mí. Ella es interesante, era la primera vez que una chica me tratara de esa manera tan fría después de sacar mi tercer disco.

Hinata había ido al baño y yo les dije que tenía que arreglas unas cosas y fui directamente por donde Hinata se había retirado, para poder hablar con ella sin la interrupción de sus amigas.

La mire a lo lejos pero también mire como un chico estaba enfrente de ella arrodillado, me hacer que mas sin que ellos me miraran para escuchar lo que decían.

-Hinata quiero que me des otra oportunidad, los problemas que tuvimos juro que los resolveré.- el chico estaba muy triste cuando dijo esas palabras, llegue tarde para conquistar a Hinata, ella ya tiene un hombre. Me iba a retirar pero escuche lo que Hinata le respondió.

-ya no quiero seguir contigo y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, los días que pasa a tu lado fueron horrendos.- Hinata siguió su camino sin prestar a tención a las palabras que le decía ese hombre.

¿Cómo puede tratar así a un hombre que se está disculpando con ella? Maldita perra, ella es igual que Sakura. Yo me retire de ese lugar y fui a donde estaban las otras dos chicas.

Después Hinata regreso con nosotros y tuvimos que ir a la disquera para que ellas pudieran ver en donde grabo las canciones.

Durante todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en cómo Hinata podía ser de esa forma, ella se miraba que era diferente al tipo de personas que utilizan a las personas pero como dice el dicho "no juzgues un libro por su portada"

Quiero vengarme en nombre del chico que acabo de ver con Hinata. Hinata prepárate por que te are sufrir como nadie te ha hecho sufrir.

Hare pagar a Hinata en nombre de ese hombre que le han roto el corazón como a mí, y la forma en cómo la hare es por medio de 3 simples pasos.

Primer paso=enamorarla hasta que no piense en otra cosa que no sea yo

Segundo paso= darle esperanzas en que voy enserio son ella

Tercer paso= terminar todo eso con unas frías y duras palabras

Y guala allí tendremos a una Hinata desdichada en tan solo 3 simples pasos.

El tiempo que paso desde que salimos de la cafetería me la pase coqueteando con Hinata, pero ella era perseverante en ignorarme, claro que no me voy a dar por vencido con tanta facilidad. Hinata no me decía nada sobre ellas así que le pregunte sobre ella a sus amigas. Cono sí que su nombre completo era Hinata Hyuga, que vivía en esta ciudad y que no era mi fan, Hinata solo vino por que les debía un favor a ellas y que Hinata era la única que tenía auto.

Al final cuando nos íbamos separar les pedí sus números celulares y le pedí a Ino que me diera el número de Hinata y ella me lo dio sin dudarlo un segundo.

Fin del Flash back

Volví a mirar el papel que tenía en la otra mano y era la nueva canción que tenía que terminar pero no seme ocurre nada y solo llevaba casi nada la canción.

Mi corazón ahora se rompió

En silencio lo voy a recordar

En esta oscuridad la que

No me permite ver los colores

Lágrimas caerán

Al recordar cuando existió ese tú y yo

Sin poder ver, me hundiré tras este amanecer…

Busco el día en que yo pueda entender lo que tú piensas

Vivo con el miedo de perder lo que de ti me queda

Y me aferraré a la soledad, viendo sin poder cambiarlo

Debería dejarla hacia, ya habrá tiempo para terminarla, ahora solo quiero enfocarme en como podre enamorar a Hinata.

Hay que poner en marcha el plan. Empezando con el plan 1.1 y es marcare cada noche y cada mañana para ver cuanta resistencia tiene contra mi encanto y después, ya veré que hago.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y lo prendí, ya eran las 11:42 y busque en mis contactos el nombre de Hinata para marcarle y poner en marcha mi plan maestro.

Escuche los timbre hasta que su melodiosa voz contesto. -ho hola, qui quien ha habla-la escuche tartamudear y no la culpo ya que es peligroso contestar a números desconocido.

Hola Hinata soy Naruto Uzumaki- le conteste con mi tono de voz mas alegre y agradable que tengo.

-Que desea a esta hora de la noche Uzumaki-san- su tartamudeó se fue y lo remplazo un tono de molestia.

-Solo quería hablar contigo ya que no tuve el placer de tener una charla contigo y quisiera saber más cosas sobre ti por tu propia boca- y quizás esas palabras en el fondo no sean del todo mentira ya que desde que la mire me interese en ella pero no puedo guiarme por esos sentimientos tan absurdos.

-lo siento pero no tengo el placer de contarle nada sobre mi y agradeceré que no vuelva marcar a mi número celular, buenas noches- y después de esas palabras ella colgó, ella se pondrá dura pero nada puede con Naruto Uzumaki.

-buenas noche Hinata, llaveras que no podrás librarte de mi tan fácil- y con esas palabras puse mi celular en mi mesita de noche y me propuse dormir para poder despertar y ser la primera voz que escuche.

Estere será un two shot pero tal vez tenga tercer capi, no lo sé, solo sé que habrá conti….

El siguiente capítulo va ser narrado por Hinata

Y la canción es una traducción de Color de blood +

La historia fue inspirada en otra pero le cambie muchas cosas y es solo era un capi de 300 palabra más o menos pero ya no lo pude encontrar y me entristeció mucho.

Comenten si les gusto o al menos pongan like en un cometario.


End file.
